


Cheeseburgers

by childofbarisi



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Tony Being A Dad, their shared love of cheeseburgers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 05:17:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19192564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofbarisi/pseuds/childofbarisi
Summary: Tony asks Morgan what she wants for lunch.





	Cheeseburgers

Tony sat at the kitchen table and watched as Morgan was coloring. Pepper had gone into town to get groceries for dinner and a little shopping for herself. As Morgan looked up from her drawing, she smiled at her father. 

“I’m hungry.” Morgan announced as she set her crayons down. Tony looked at the picture she was coloring and chuckled at it. 

“What are you hungry for, sweetie?” Tony asked Morgan. He watched her sit back in her seat and intensely think. A smile moved over her lips as she turned to her father. 

“Cheeseburgers!” Morgan exclaimed happily. Tony laughed softly as he nodded and stood up. 

“You want me to make you cheeseburgers or do you want to go get some?” Tony asked as he helped his daughter clean up her paper and crayons. Morgan got out of her chair once they finished and ran to get her shoes on. 

“Let’s go out daddy. I want McDonalds!” Morgan told him as she slipped on her pink shoes. 

Tony was soon to follow as he made sure the car seat was in his car. Once Morgan was in and buckled up, Tony started driving down the road. Before Morgan, Tony would make homemade meals for him and Pepper and then it slowly began to turn into frozen chicken fingers or nuggets and fries. 

The billionaire and his daughter rolled up to McDonalds and completely looked out of place. His fancy car in this kind of run down McDonalds, it just looked wrong. But Tony couldn’t deny his daughter of the cheese burger he promised her. Once the two were inside, Tony ordered Morgan a cheeseburger happy meal with fries, apples and chocolate milk while he got himself a quarter pounder with cheese with a Coke. Once their order was done, Morgan and Tony sat together at a table. Instantly, Tony took Morgan’s toy. 

“That’s mine!” Morgan told her father as she tried to get it from him. 

“Eat your food first. Mommy was very upset with me last time we took you out and got a toy with your food.” Tony told the girl as she pouted some. She then began to munch away at her burger and fries. Tony smiled at the girl before turning to eat his lunch. 

“Want an apple, daddy?” Morgan asked as she held out a slice for him. Tony examined the fruit for a moment before grabbing it and eating it. 

“You need to eat the rest of them quickly. Mommy should be home soon as I wanna beat her there.” Tony chuckled to the girl. She nodded and quickly tried to shove apple slices into her mouth. 

Once Morgan had finished eating, she was given the toy to play with on the drive home. Morgan only lasted about 5 minutes after leaving the fast food restaurant before falling asleep. Tony kept glancing into the mirror to look at Morgan with a smile. He couldn’t believe he married Pepper and had a beautiful daughter with her. He was living the life he always wanted and prayed nothing would change.


End file.
